1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable vacuum cleaner capable of drawing in both dust and water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,557 (corresponding to Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 60-188124) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,914, for example, disclose portable vacuum cleaners for cleaning by drawing in dust as mixed with water. These conventional cleaners comprise a cleaner main body having a fan motor incorporated therein, a dust case attached to the front side of the main body and integral with a suction nozzle, and means housed in the dust case for separating water and dust from the air drawn in. To prevent the water drawn in from reversely flowing out from the suction nozzle, the suction nozzle is extending in the form of a tube under the upper wall of the dust case and having a rear end opening close to the front side of the main body. However, the suction nozzle, which is elongated, requires a fan motor having a very great suction force for drawing in heavy dirt or substances such as wet dust, pebbles and grit, rendering the cleaner costly to manufacture and necessitating increased power consumption. Especially when having a battery power source, the cleaner has the drawback that it is not usable for a sufficient period of time. Accordingly it appears desirable to shorten the suction nozzle to immediately direct dirt into the dust case, but it is then almost impossible to collect water, with the result that water must be dumped frequently.